That First Christmas
by Rasei
Summary: It was the first Christmas after that horrible night that change all their lives.


**Title**: That First Christmas

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling... therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: It was the first Christmas after that horrible night that change all their lives.

**Challenges**: December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition - (39. A Christmas Fic); Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition (Preliminary Round); If You Dare Challenge (298. Starry Night);

* * *

><p>It was the first Christmas after that terrible night seven months ago. Lyall and Hope were still not use to the monthly full moons, and Remus always laid down sobbing in the nights afterwards. They have moved once to get away from those nosey neighbors that kept poking into their family. Hope's grandmother didn't understand why the 'rabid dog' attacked Remus and still didn't know about the werewolf attack. She did know that her great-grandson was sickly now because of the attack.<p>

The first talks about Christmas was two month before Christmas, when Hope notice the box of her dead mother's Christmas orients. Hope always love Christmas, and enjoyed setting up every year. Lyall walk in to Hope playing with the box, with tears in her eyes.

"Hope, what is wrong?" whisper Lyall, wondering if it had something to do with Remus's illness.

"Have I ever told you about that last Christmas with my parents?" she whispered, not wanting remember that day. Lyall sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"I do not remember if you have. What happen?" Lyall asked, running his hand through Hope's hair. She sniffed and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It was perfect. That year we didn't have a slow snow just some flurries that disappeared soon after. On Christmas Morning, I woke up to the whole yard covered with the perfect kind of snow to play in. I rush downstairs to see if there was something under the tree. The tree was huge because Daddy got a coupon at work. It touched the roof. I love that tree, and want to have one like if for Remus one day."

"I could get one, if you want," Lyall said, with a slight smile on his face. Hope giggled, then nod her head. She then continue her story, her eyes brightening in a way that Lyall hadn't seen in months.

"There were five gifts under the tree, not including the ones I put down for my parents or Grandmother. My parents were already up and almost more ready for the day then I was. Then Grandmother got there, and we started opening the presents. It was so fun... It's funny through, I don't really remember what I got..." Hope paused, trying to remember. It didn't work. Frowning, she shook her head. Why couldn't she remember?

"It's okay, Hope. It sounds wonderful," said Lyall. Hope turn her eyes to Lyall than whispered,

"Is it possible to have another perfect Christmas? Even if Remus is a werewolf?" Lyall's heart stopped, as he thought of their past Christmas. They were always wonderful, full of laughing, full of fun. When was the last time they had fun? Before that horrible night, wasn't it?

"Even if Remus is a werewolf, that doesn't mean we cannot have fun. As long as we are careful, we can have the best Christmas ever," whisper Lyall into Hope's ear. Hope lean against her husband, snuggled into his arms.

"We should what we did that very first Christmas with the lights and those floating candles."

"I thought that we agreed that we cannot do those candles again because of Grandmother," said Lyall, making Hope giggle. Lyall had to make the candles disappeared while Hope distracted her muggle Grandmother.

"Let make it a surprise for Remus. Maybe it will cheer him up," she said.

"As you wish, my beautiful prankster." Lyall kissed the side of her head.

The next few weeks flew past, as the two figure out plans for Christmas. They found the perfect Christmas tree, one that touched the ceiling. They bought several presents for their son, and bought the stuff to make a small feast. But they hid it all away from their son, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Still through, neither made a word to their son. It was finally Christmas Eve, when Hope took Remus out to play at the local park.

The winter had been pretty warm that year, so there were a lot of kids out playing. Remus, always a shy child, didn't seem to make any new friends that day, but he was smiling for the first time in forever. Hope felt lighter than she did in forever, as she hold her son's hand on the way home.

"Mom, do you think Santa comes for werewolves?" asked Remus, softly as they reached the house. Hope felt her heart-break, as she knelt to look into his brown eyes.

"Remus, of course he does. Let go inside now," she said, but the small boy didn't move.

"Mom, we don't have a tree. Where is Santa going to put the presents?" Remus asked, worriment in his eyes. Hope felt her heart hurt, not knowing before that Remus was upset about the no word about Christmas. She open her mouth, when Remus shook his head.

"Thank you, Mom. Santa will figure it out," he said, letting go of her hand. He ran up to the front of the door, and went in. Hope just stared after him, her heart breaking. Then there was a shout from the house. Running after her baby boy, she burst in to see Lyall grinning. Remus was standing in front of the large tree, that was sparkling in all kinds of lights. He turned to look at his mom, grinning for the first time in months.

"Mom, Santa brought us a tree!" He hugged the tree, almost bringing it down on top of him. The parents laughed along as they struggle to make sure the tree didn't fall.

Overall, through it wasn't the best Christmas because of the turkey catching on fire, but it was close. The fact that the snow fell for the first time that year on Christmas day help.


End file.
